Creep
by K.F.Jones
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan especial a él como para que lo escogieses sobre mi? ¿No significo nada para ti incluso después de todo lo que vivimos juntos desde el año 1000? ¿Nuestra antigua amistad valia tan poco? ¿O es que acaso todos tus comentarios de que soy un cretino eran verdad?" -SongFic-


fasdfasdfadsfadsfadsf volvi! volvi a las andadas! ahora si pueden matarme porque vine con un songfic de mi OTP en las parejas hetero el cual es el PruHun...aunque comparte lugar tambien con el AmeBel entre mis OTP hetero pero igual o3o, me habia enamorado antes del PruHun que del AmeBel, pero esto tampoco quiere decir que deje de lado el USUK, pero eso es pasarnos a otro lado y yo vengo aqui con toda la seriedad del mundo... Pfff, a quien engaño, yo no soy seria, sino ya tendría trabajo.

Bien...este fic les debo decir fans del PruHun...que no tiene final feliz...solo porque la cancion no veo que lo tenga. Así que mejor empieso esto antes de que se me vaya la inspiracion.

* * *

**_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hidekaz._**

**_La canción "Creep" es de Radiohead._**

**_Posiblemente la historia tenga errores históricos pero es que nunca he sido buena con eso._**

**_Obviamente habra errores ortográficos así que si los ven no duden en avisar_**

**_Posiblemente personajes OcC_**

**_Malos y aburridos argumentos y narración_**

* * *

**Creep**

_._

_._

_._

_(Cretino)_

_._

_._

_._

Los estaba viendo. Ahí, justo en frente de mí. Se que ambos están separados pero aun así se ven como si apenas se hubiesen casado y estuviesen en su luna de miel.

Una escena realmente repugnante diría yo normalmente, pero cuando trata de ella no puedo pensar normal.

Porque la deje escapar. Sabía que no debí dejarla sola con ese señorito, pero ella nunca entendió que lo hacia por su bien. Pero ya no debería lamentarme por el pasado que ya ocurrió, aunque eso no significa que no duela menos.

Todavía puedo recordar esos días en los que de lo único de lo que nos preocupábamos era de poder sobrevivir ante las demás naciones y sobre quien cazaría la cena de la noche y quien la cocinaría. Sí, buenos tiempos aquellos.

En ese entonces podía dirigirmele como quería, era un amigo mas para mi, un compañero de luchas, alguien con quien salir a cazar. Todos aquellos buenos momentos se arruinaron cuando supe la verdad sobre su sexualidad y ella era "ella" y no un "él" como suponía no solo yo, si no todos los demás.

Desde ese día no sabía como tratar con ella. Era una chica, debía mostrarle mi respeto por ella, pero la costumbre de la rutina ganaba y la trataba nuevamente como un "él".

Poco a poco, no se como, pero sucedió lo que pudo evitarse. Caí en cuanta de que mis sentimientos hacía ella. La veía desde otro punto de vista. Su piel comenzaba a parecerme mas delicada y suave al tacto de como la sentía en nuestra niñez. Su cabello me parecía mas resplandeciente, al igual que sus verdes ojos. Su figura me pareció distinta igual, y caí en cuenta de algo mas que no note antes-Lo cual era algo demasiado obvio y no se en que pensaría para no notarlo, ademas de lo asombroso que soy no se me ocurría nada que me distrajese, o en ese entonces no quería aceptarlo- y era que comenzaba a vestir distinto. Cambio su uniforme del su ejercito para usar vestidos sencillos, aunque en ella resplandecían mas que los mas estrafalarios. Su cabello estaba siendo adornado por un pañuelo, ademas de una pequeñas flores en el costado derecho junto a su rostro. También había cambiado todas sus armas por una simple escoba. Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba en la casa de ese señorito.

**_When you were here before/Cuando estuviste aquí antes  
couldn't look you in the eye/No podía mirarte a los ojos  
you're just like an angel/Eres como un ángel  
your skin makes me cry/Tu piel me hace llorar._**

Me sorprendió que estuvieses en su casa. Tú y ese señorito afeminado nunca tuvieron la mejor historia según lo recuerde. Le dabas una palizas que hasta a mi me dolían cuando veía que se las propinabas con una fuerza increíble, no tanto como la mía, pero aun así eran fuertes.

El hecho de que me enterara de que ahora trabajabas en su casa ademas de sorprenderme me causo una ira enorme ¿Por qué tenia que ser con él? ¿Por que tenías que formar una alianza con él? Cuando me entere de que el hizo que cambiaras tu forma de ser para pasar a solo ser una "sirvienta" cuando sabía y se que aun hay deseos de combates, batallas, guerras hicieron que perdiera el control, por así decir, no puedo dejar que la gente vea a alguien tan asombroso como yo perder los estribos tan fácilmente.

Pero desde ese entonces comense a tratarte distinto. Te hacia bromas a cada momento, te ponía sobrenombres como "Marimacha" y similares, me burlaba de todo lo que hacías porque pensaba que sería una forma de que te dieras cuenta de que esa vida no era para ti, de que salieras a perseguirme amenazando con cortar mi fabuloso trasero y colgarlo como trofeo en la pared como lo hacías tanto en antaño, pero no, seguías las ordenes de ese señorito como perrito faldero, y también te lo dejaba muy en claro que esa actitud tuya estaba haciendo que tu dignidad se fuese por el caño. No me escuchaste, la única vez que se podría decir que decía algo sensato y tu me ignoras. Te deje como estabas, en la casa de Austria, entre comillas "señorito afeminado", con tus vestidos, buenos modales y maquillaje barato-según yo-. Te veias bien en esos vestidos, pero esa no era la verdadera tú. Aun así me rendí, y cuando pensé que podría olvidar el tema surgió otra vez, abriendo nuevamente la llaga o incluso tal vez mas.

Te casaste, anunciaste la union de las casas austriaca y húngara para conformar el nuevo Imperio austrohúngaro. Incluso estube ahí para ver esa ceremonia. Pasabas a ser parte de su casa debido a las malas condiciones en las que te dejo el imperio Otomano. Yo pude haberte ayudado, pero aun así no pediste mi ayuda.

¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan especial a él como para que lo escogieses sobre mi? ¿No significo nada para ti incluso después de todo lo que vivimos juntos desde el año 1000? ¿Nuestra antigua amistad valia tan poco? ¿O es que acaso todos tus comentarios de que soy un cretino eran verdad?

_**you float like a feather/Flotas como una pluma  
in a beautiful world/En un mundo**_**_ hermoso_**_**  
i wish i was special/Desearía ser especial  
you're so fuckin' special/Eres tan jodidamente especial.**_

_**But, i'm a creep/Pero soy un cretino  
i'm a weirdo/Soy un tipo raro  
What the hell am i'm doing here?/¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
I don't belong here/No pertenezco aquí...**_

Debo admitir, que el haber ido a la ceremonia donde unificaron sus casas-lo menciono así porque aun no quiero aceptar la realidad de lo que paso entre ustedes- no fue de mis mejores ideas. Dolió mas de lo que había pensado. El verte ahí, tan radiante, tan hermosa, tan feliz para otro me hacían sentir pésimo, pero aun así permanecí ahí por ti y solo por ti. Fue algo masoquista de mi parte lo admito, pero tú querías que estuviera allí para apoyarte emocionalmente. Los zapatos te estaban matando, el corce del vestido no te dejaba respirar, enloquecías por pequeñeces, incluso aprendiste a convertir una sartén en un arma letal cuando dije que te veías ridícula entre tanto blanco. Pero aun así decidiste ir con él al altar. Yo estaba ahí en primera fila, me mantenía tranquilo aun cuando por mi hubiese corrido al altar, le hubiese dado al señorito una remodelación a su rostro, te hubiese tomado como costal y hubiese salido corriendo de la iglesia, pero decidí mantenerme en paz solo porque veía que en verdad lo disfrutabas y parecías feliz de verdad, pero yo se que no lo eras.

Aun después de eso iba a su nueva casa, bueno, la casa que le correspondía a mi hermano menor, Sacro. Aun cuando decia que iba a ver a la pequeña-antes de saber que era "pequeño", irónico que la historia se repitiese- Italia después de lograr que Bismarck convenciera a Francia y a Napoleon de mantenerse alejados, yo solo iba a verte a ti y verificar si en verdad eras feliz con tu nueva vida junto a ese señorito. No podía creer en verdad que te vieras realmente feliz en su casa aun cuando solo eras una simple sirvienta. Caíste bajo, pero no te lo dije directamente. Veía que eras feliz con mi hermanito, Italia y con el señorito, como si los 4 fuesen una verdadera familia. Me parecía repugnante pero solo por la envidia que le tenía a ese. Tenía a Italia, Sacro y sobretodo a ti. Cuando iba a visitarlos a ustedes tres-Austria no cuenta- me sentía mas intruso de lo acostumbrado, como si no fuese bienvenido, aun cuando Sacro e Italia disfrutaban de que yo estuviese ahí, el señorito no me soportaba y te transmitía ese desprecio a ti. Realmente odiaba verte de esa forma, obedeciendo y siguiendo a Austria sin importar nada.

Después de eso quise intentar captar tu atención lejos del señorito, si no te tenía que el tampoco te tuviese por completo. Intente cambiar, no resulto. Intente hacer que disfrutaras de mi compañía como en aquellos tiempos de nuestra infancia, que recordaras nuestra relación, tampoco tuvo resultados, incluso parecía que me despreciabas más. En verdad no soportaba verte así.

Tú eras, no, eres especial a tu manera. Austria te cambio por completo, te hizo alguien quien no eres ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar que te cambiara?

_**I don't care if it hurts/No me importa si duele  
I wanna have control/Quiero tener el control  
I want a perfect body/Quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
I want a perfect soul/Quiero un alma perfecta  
I want you to notice/Quiero que te des cuenta  
When i'm not around/Cuando no estoy al rededor  
You're so fuckin special/Eres tan jodidamente especial.  
I wish i was special/Desearía ser especial**_

Los años siguieron. Sacro se disolvió, Italia creció ignorando la verdad de lo que ocurrió con él y tú seguías con Austria. Supe tiempo después que comenzaron los problemas en su relación. Tu pueblo se levanto y dirigiste la revolución húngara. Lastima que Rusia se metió en medio y te obligaron a comportarte otra vez. Pensé que toda tu farsa terminaría pero me equivoque. Me seguí comportando como un cretino. Austria y yo iniciamos la guerra austro-prusiana por ser el eje de la hegemonía germana. Lo vencí pero no me sentía satisfecho, aun cuando usaste esa posibilidad para que tú y tu pueblo se levantaran nuevamente. Me sentí mejor por así decir cuando supe que comenzaron a hacer los tratados correspondientes para la separación. Pero aun así no estaba feliz.

_**But, i'm a creep/Pero soy un cretino  
i'm a weirdo/Soy un tipo raro  
What the hell am i'm doing here?/¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
I don't belong here/No pertenezco aquí...**_

_**oh oh**_

Tú seguías distante conmigo, aun cuando te habías separado de Austria siguieron teniendo una buena relación. No lo soportaba.

Trataba de seguir con mi vida, encargándome de mi nuevo hermano, pero no podía. Intente seguirme acercando a ti nuevamente pero nada. Te alejabas cada vez mas otra vez. Huías de nuevo y ya no podía seguir con esto.

**_She's running out again/Ella está escapando de nuevo.  
She's running out/Ella está escapando  
She run, run, run, run/Ella corre, corre, corre, corre  
Run/Corre._**

¿Han pasado cuantos años? Ya perdí la cuenta, te veía ahí justo en frente, conversando y riendo con Austria como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Quería ser egoísta y que esa felicidad fuese dirigida hacía a mí, pero se que no puedo hacer nada. Lo quieres a él y yo solo soy alguien que no pertenece a su vida. Gilbird esta picoteando en mi cabeza, como si supiera que verte junto a él me hace daño. Ave sabia, tanto como yo cuando no estoy siendo victima de mis emociones y pasiones. Trato de irme de aquel lugar, tratando de reemplazar esas imagenes que vi, bloqueándolas de mi mente de alguna manera, no puedo, pero aun así he aprendido algo. Mi felicidad no importa si eres tú la que esta realmente feliz en tu pequeño mundo con el señorito y tu fotos yaoi que me pregunto de donde sacas. Solo espero que puedas seguir así y que esa hermosa sonrisa tuya no se borre de tu rostro.

Por mientras yo desaparezco entre la niebla que cubre las calles en ese momento, esperando la hora en que vuelvas a necesitarme como yo te necesito actualmente.

_**Whatever makes you happy/Lo que sea que te haga feliz  
Whatever you want/Lo que sea que quieras  
You're so fuckin special/Eres tan jodidamente especial.  
I wish i was special/Desearía ser especial**_

_**But i'm a creep/Pero soy un cretino**_  
_**I'm a weirdoSoy un tipo raro**_  
_**What the hell am i'm doing here?/¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**_  
_**I don't belong here/No pertenezco aquí**_

_**I don't belong here/No pertenezco aquí...**_

* * *

Oficial...me ire unos meses y dejare de escribir weadas como esta que me quedan supermegafail.

dejenme sus super criticas para poder morir en paz...entre sus manos sedientas de venganza! mis fics son pesimos pero me gusta saber que los leen y se toman el tiempo para comentarlos aun cuando son pura porqueria ;A;

en fin

bye bye


End file.
